Tides of Change
by Arowyn
Summary: Tea had dreamed of being a dancer. But when those dreams are shattered, she turns to the life of a duelist instead. SetoxTea. R&R!


Akachi: Don't kill me!!!!  
  
Jenna: YU-GI-OH?! WHY aren't you working on GOLDEN SUN?!  
  
Akachi: Um...  
  
Seto: *walks in* I'm back!  
  
Akachi: Oh, great.  
  
Seto: Just for this story though ^_^  
  
Karst: Okay...  
  
Hama: Akachi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, Tea wouldn't be such a stupid character.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A 23 year old brown-haired woman strode down the streets of New York. She was clad in a small white top that zippered up, a short black skirt, black knee-high boots, and a short dark blue jacket. Her blue eyes were narrowed, and she was in a hurry.  
  
'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. I can't be late...'  
  
She walked into a large building, shoved her way past people in line for an elevator, and went to the top floor. She then walked out of the elevator, and into a large room.  
  
'Made it.'  
  
With a relieved sigh, she sat herself down at an empty table and removed a Duel Monsters deck.  
  
"Tea Gardner?" She looked up to the face of a judge.  
  
"Yeah, that's me." He nodded and handed her a card.  
  
"You are number 174. Good luck in your duels." He swiftly walked to the next duelist.  
  
Tea closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat and waited for a challenge.  
  
"Uh...miss?"  
  
Tea cracked open an eye at the voice. "Yes?"  
  
It was a boy, perhaps sixteen. "I challenge you!"  
  
Tea sighed. "Very well. Did you clear it?"  
  
The boy nodded eagerly. Tea smirked. "Let's go to a Duel Room then."  
  
The boy led her to a chosen room. The Duel Rooms were made of glass and were totally see-through, to allow spectators to watch. Tea looked at the device strapped to her wrist, remembering the boy- no he would be a man now- that made these.  
  
"You can go first." The boy said. Tea's head snapped up at the interruption.  
  
"...Right."  
  
They each drew five cards. Tea drew one more and glanced at it. She set it down, along with a monster in defense mode. "Go."  
  
The boy grinned and drew, then slapped down a Feral Imp. "Feral Imp, attack her face down card!" The green monster leapt at the card, which turned into a beautiful blue elf clad in a green dress. "Oh, no..."  
  
The Imp whimpered as the spellcaster deflected its attack back at it. The boy winced as he lost life points. "Damn. Go ahead."  
  
Tea smirked and nodded as she drew another card. 'Hmmm.' She placed the newly drawn card down, and set another monster. "Your move."  
  
The boy gulped and nodded, drawing a card. A slow grin spread across his face. "Ha ha! Prepare to lose, sweetie! I sacrifice my Feral Imp for Jinzo! And I attack your face down card!"  
  
A frown appeared on Tea's face as her Spirit of the Harp was destroyed. "My turn?" the boy nodded, the superior grin still on his face. Tea rolled her eyes and drew.  
  
"Raigeki."  
  
The grin on the boy's face disappeared. "No!"  
  
"And I set one monster face down. Your move."  
  
The boy growled and drew a card. Staring helplessly at his hand, he let out a shattering breath. "Go ahead..."  
  
Tea smiled. "I sacrifice my face down card and Mystical Elf for Wingweaver!" The fairy appeared on the field, her blue wings unfurling. "Wingweaver, attack his life points!"  
  
The fairy rushed towards the boy, her purple hair flying. The boy gasped as he lost 2750 life points. The Wingweaver stared down at the boy before returning to her mistress's side of the field.  
  
"And I'll place this card face down. Your move." Tea said.  
  
The boy narrowed his eyes and drew a card. He let out a triumphant grin. "I play Change of Heart!"  
  
"No you don't. Magic Jammer."  
  
The boy swore and placed a card in defense mode. "Go."  
  
Tea drew. 'Gemini Elf. Good.' "I play Gemini Elf in attack mode! Then I play Luminous Spark to increase my monsters' attack! Now, Gemini Elf...attack his face down card."  
  
The two elven sisters sent a burst of magic to the card. An Aqua Madoor appeared, screamed, and disappeared. Tea smiled. "And my Wingweaver attacks your life points. Your turn."  
  
The boy drew again. His eyes lit up in happiness. "Dark Hole!"  
  
"Mmm...I guess I'll allow you to do that," Tea said, unconcerned.  
  
"Then I'll play Vorse Raider in attack mode and attack your life points!"  
  
"And I'll use Mirror Force. Your Vorse Raider is gone."  
  
The boy gaped at her.  
  
"My move?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good. Say good bye. I play Mystical Elf in attack mode and attack your life points. You're gone."  
  
"B-b-b-but...I can't lose!"  
  
Tea smiled again. "Sorry, hon, but you just did. Good duel. But if you'll excuse me." With that, she left the Duel Room to collect her prize.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ah, that was a good tournament." Tea announced as she strode into her apartment. Her eyes caught the blinking red light of her message machine. She frowned. "And who would that be?"  
  
Tea flopped onto her bed, kicked off her boots, and then pressed the button. The familiar face of Serenity Wheeler appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hi, Tea! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry I haven't called you, but college really has me swamped. Call me back soon, okay? Let me know how the duels are going! Bye!"  
  
Tea smiled. Serenity had been the only one of her old friends to keep in touch with her after she left for America. Tea hit the save button and went to the next message. The face she saw on the screen nearly made her fall off the bed.  
  
"Hello, Tea Gardner. I'm pleased to tell you that you've been invited to participate in the second Duelist Kingdom. You should get a package holding your items in the mail. The ship from New York leaves on Sunday at 4:00. I hope to see you there."  
  
Tea blinked. "W-what the hell? I thought he was dead!"  
  
The smiling face of Maximillion Pegasus disappeared from the screen. Tea shook her head, and then dialed the number of Serenity's apartment. It was soon picked up by her roommate.  
  
"Oh, hi Tea! I'll get Serenity for you. REN! It's Tea!"  
  
Tea smiled at the younger girl. "Thanks Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru grinned and left the screen, which was soon replaced by the smiling face of Serenity.  
  
"Tea! You got my message?"  
  
Tea grinned. "Of course! How's college treating you?"  
  
Serenity made a gagging noise. "Horribly. I'm so tired! I'm glad I only have two more years to go!"  
  
"You'll get through."  
  
Serenity's expression darkened. "Hey, Tea...you haven't talked to my brother lately, have you?"  
  
Tea gave a sad smile. "I told you, you're the only one I've been able to keep in touch with. I have no idea what's happening with those guys."  
  
Serenity's face was troubled. "Oh. Hey, how was the tournament? Win again?"  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I win?"  
  
Serenity laughed. "I have to go get ready for a party. I'll call you later, okay?"  
  
Tea smiled. "No problem. Bye, Ren!"  
  
"Bye, Tea!" The screen went blank. Tea sighed and flipped on the TV. She soon fell asleep and dreamt.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Gardner, but you haven't been accepted."  
  
"Not accepted."  
  
"I'm sorry, but your application wasn't accepted."  
  
Not accepted. Not accepted. Why? She was a good dancer, right? ...Apparently not.  
  
Duel Monsters. Duel. Duel. Her new life. Her job. It was quite rewarding...  
  
*****  
  
Tea woke up at the sound of a knock on the door. She stumbled out of bed and opened it.  
  
"Uh....Miss Gardner? I need you to show identification and sign here, please."  
  
Tea nodded mutely and dug out her driver's license.  
  
"Thank you. And sign here."  
  
She signed the paper and accepted the box. The man nodded to her.  
  
"Good luck in the Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"Oh...thank you."  
  
He smiled and went down the hall. Tea closed the door with her foot and set the package on her kitchen table. She grabbed a knife to open the package when the doorbell rang again. With a groan she threw open the door, knife in hand.  
  
"Te-AH! Don't kill me!"  
  
Tea lowered the knife to her side in surprise as she stared at the person in front of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akachi: Ummm...yeah a little cliffy there. Not too big though. ^_^  
  
Seto: Tea!!!  
  
Akachi: Yeah, if any of you couldn't tell...I'm a Tea/Seto fan!  
  
Jenna: And they care why?  
  
Hama: Review. You want to. I can see it in your minds...  
  
Karst: She's casting mind read again!! AAH!  
  
Akachi: Um...yeah...review please. Oh, and people who flame by saying 'this story is stupid' will be made fun of. Especially if your grammar is horrible ^_^ Give a reason if you need to flame! So review please! 


End file.
